


The World Was On Fire, And No One Could Save Me But You

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: *TITLE CHANGE - was previously "The Witch's Ailment", but I'm a sucker for song lyrics as fic titles. Whoops.*Lilith, Hilda, Zelda, and Ambrose all come down with Scarlet Pox, a highly infectious and potentially fatal witch disease. Sabrina is overwhelmed with their care, so she calls on Mary Wardwell to help her. After spending weeks caring for the woman who murdered her and stole her appearance, Mary begins to feel... different about Lilith.Surprisingly, Lilith begins to feel the same way about Mary.Shock and awe, it's going to be a Marith fic! Post P3 with some slight canon divergence. Somewhat of a "fix it" as well!
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37
Collections: And They Were Quarantinemates





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue, explaining why P3 Mary is okay with helping out Sabrina and the Spellmans. Chapter two is where the "quarantine" really comes into play!

It was a quiet Friday evening in the town of Greendale. Mary Wardwell sat in her cottage in front of the fire, running strands of yarn through her fingers as she attempted to crochet a quilt. She was humming softly to herself, trying to calm her mind as it continuously flashed the events of the previous weeks, almost as though a movie roll were playing in her head. After the eerie carnival had rolled into town, Mary always felt like there was someone watching her, often catching shadows moving in her peripherals. She had attributed it to her recent troubles, those being the lost months of her life and missing fiance, whom she now presumed either dead or run off. Her eyesight slid in and out of focus as she recalled the afternoon before the carnival’s final event, when Sabrina Spellman and her Aunt Hilda knocked on her door. Mary had immediately slammed it in their faces. Terror filled her body as she slowly stepped back, screaming when it was flung open once more. Hilda stepped in first, her hand raised in a wave and a gentle smile on her face.

“Not to worry, love. We aren’t here to hurt you.” Hilda said reassuringly, holding out a jar of what looked to be homemade canned peaches.

Mary had stood frozen with fear, unsure of what to do. It was only the other night she had shot Zelda Spellman, and she was sure Hilda and Sabrina were here to take their revenge. Present day Mary’s stomach clenched at the thought. She still had a hard time reconciling that she had harmed another living creature.

“Really, Ms.Wardwell, it’s okay. You’re in danger, but not from us. We’re here to protect you and… well, considering your questionable actions against my sister, we think it’s time you knew what happened to you last October. We can explain nearly everything, hopefully. If you’ll let us.”

Sabrina gave Mary a warm smile, and the brunette nodded her head towards the couch. If they were going to harm her, there was nothing she could possibly do to protect herself; she may as well entertain them and hope they were telling the truth. Her heart also leapt at the possibility of finally getting some answers to the thousands of questions she had had since waking up. She made them all a quick pot of tea, Hilda offering Mary the peaches with a smile as they settled in, the Spellmans careful to not get too close to Mary. She still looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“You, ah… you say I’m in danger, but not from you. May we start there please?” Mary asked, clenching her teacup like her life depended on it. Though she yearned for someone to fill in her missing spots, the threat of imminent peril took priority for now.

“Well, I suppose the best place to start is the fact that Sabrina, my sister and I are in fact witches. Our whole family is, have been for generations. I’m to assume that was the motivation for shooting Zelda?” Hilda asked, her voice catching on her sister’s name. Mary lowered her head in shame, pursing her lips before curtly nodding her head, unable to speak aloud on that particular topic. As the conversation progressed, Hilda and Sabrina learned of Faustus Blackwood’s visit, how he had disguised himself as a preacher to force his way into Mary’s home, claiming he needed to “reveal the devil hiding in plain sight”. Who she had thought was her missing fiance turned out to be a woman that bore Mary’s face, though she was still confused how that could be a possibility. Blackwood had spent most of the time filling her head with fears and vicious propaganda about witches, especially the Spellmans, before she had run off into the night, unable to take anymore.

“After everything I’d been through, the unexplainable amnesia, how I had… _changed_ over those months and then awoken as though nothing happened at all, the-the nightmares, the random flashbacks that made no sense…” Mary shut her eyes, her hands beginning to shake as fear and confusion rose in her chest. Hilda made a sympathetic tutting noise, reaching over to place her hand atop Mary’s. Surprisingly, she didn’t flinch away.

“I’m sorry.” Mary whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

“It’s all right love. Zelda is well and fine, and now that you know we mean no harm hopefully we don’t have to worry about a repeat offence.” Hilda said, a hint of a question in her voice. Mary shook her head vigorously, tightening her grip on Hilda’s hand. Hilda cleared her throat to speak again, her hand remaining on Mary’s.

‘Back to the “danger” part. The owners of the carnival that recently came to town are Pagans, and rather nasty ones at that. They plan to reanimate something they call the “Green Man” to take back the earth and rid it of witches and mortals alike. We need to keep you out of sight so we can stop them.”

“W-Why me? Surely they could use any mortal? Why am I a target yet again?” Mary asked.

Hilda looked vaguely uncomfortable and shifted slightly. Sabrina, being Sabrina, chose this moment to pipe up.

“They need a virgin to fuel the Green Man. They had three pegged from the opening day of the carnival, you being one of them.” she said.

Mary felt her cheeks flare up and was sure she had suddenly turned a bright red. She thought back to the interaction she’d had with the rude fortune teller, how the woman had taunted her about being there when Adam had supposedly died, then poked and prodded about their lack of “consummation”. Mary’s blush grew deeper, and she scoot backwards, hoping to put a little more space between her and the other women.

“How… how do you…?” the words died on her lips, the embarrassment nearly too much.

“Luckily we’ve had one of them come to our side, so we’ve got a bit of an inside scoop on their plans. Now we do have an idea on how to stop them, but first we needed to make sure they couldn’t get to you. Sabrina and I can put a protection around you and the house, and hopefully everything pops off correctly. We need you to promise that you’ll stay here and not let anyone in while we’re gone, alright?”

“I… I promise.” Mary said, straightening herself.

“Good. Now, onto those missing months of yours…”

Mary snapped back to reality when she heard a sharp knock on her door. She glanced at the clock, wary that it was so late. Hilda and Sabrina had left their protections on Mary after the Pagans were run out of town, which left Mary with a sense of comfort she hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever. She fiddled with her brooch as she slowly opened the door, surprised to find a crying Sabrina on the other side.

“Sabrina! What on earth is the matter?” Mary asked, stepping back so the girl could enter the cottage. Sabrina merely shook her head and stayed rooted to the spot.

“Ms. Wardwell I need your help, please! My Aunties, Ambrose, and Lilith have all come down with Scarlet Pox and I, I can’t take care of them on my own and they’re just getting so sick…” Sabrina sobbed. Mary wrapped Sabrina in her arms for a quick hug, then threw her coat on, grabbing her car keys before shutting the door behind them.

“Tell me what I can do to help.”


	2. Chapter 2

After briefly running back into the cottage to put out the hearth ( _Yes Mary, light your house on fire why don't you_ ), she and Sabrina were off to the Spellman Mortuary.

"You said they're suffering from… scarlet pox, was it?" Mary asked, fighting to keep her nerves down at having to tend to a "witch disease". She was still getting used to the fact that a magical world existed, and though she was more than willing, she hadn't the faintest idea how she could actually help.

"Yes, it's sort of a mixture between scarlet fever and chicken pox, hence the name. It's highly contagious between witches, so I couldn't ask anyone in the coven to help… I've been trying my best but…" Sabrina's voice wavered, and at that moment Mary noticed just how tired Sabrina looked.

"Don't worry dear. We'll get them in tip top shape in no time," Mary assured, taking a deep breath before turning into the Spellman's long driveway; Sabrina rushed out, Mary following close behind. Despite the circumstance, Mary felt a small jolt of excitement at getting to see the inside of a “witch house”, it being a spot of fascination for her for many years. The house appeared large and daunting on the outside, but gave off a rather cozy vibe once you entered it.

"We should check in with Aunt Hilda first and see what needs to be done next. I’ll also need help making more dittany salve for the rashes.” Sabrina said, throwing her coat off.

"Yes, of course, but um, where...?" Mary didn't finish her sentence as Sabrina was already gesturing for Mary to follow her. Sabrina filled her in on the illness as best she could, Mary noting that the symptoms were indeed a mixture of scarlet fever and chicken pox; a nasty rash, some pus filled boils, fever, sore throat, and Lilith (whom apparently had it the worst) was also vomiting. They stopped at the third door on the right, Sabrina opening the door carefully so as not to spook it's occupant.

"Aunt Hilda? I've brought some help." Sabrina said quietly, taking Hilda's hand in hers.

"Ah, Sabrina darling. How are you feeling love?" Hilda asked, her voice scratchy. She gave a small cough and Sabrina picked up the chamomile tea from the side table, wiggling her fingers as she warmed it. She tipped it into Hilda's mouth, allowing her a few sips before pulling back.

"Thank you love. I do wish you'd keep more of a distance though."

"I'm fine Auntie, I promise. Scarlet Pox can't touch me remember?" Sabrina soothed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mary kept her distance, not wanting to interrupt the soft moment. Hilda’s eyes flashed over to the figure standing by the door, relieved to see who it was.

“Ah, Ms. Wardwell! So nice to see you again. I hope Sabrina wasn’t too harsh in asking for your help?” Hilda eyed Sabrina knowingly, the girl instantly putting on a defiant pout. Mary smiled and shook her head, stepping forward into the candlelight room.

“No no, I assure you Ms. Spellman, I’m here of my own free will,” Mary replied, her hands clasped together tightly, “now, what is it I can help with, exactly?”

“Well, I think we’re low on dittany salve… Sabrina dear, how is Lilith doing?” Hilda asked, sitting up ever so slightly. Mary felt her stomach clench at the rash along Hilda’s neck and chest, the boils along her arms not sitting so well with Mary’s gag reflex. She never was one for gross bodily functions on other humans.

“Not great. She’s still throwing up and can barely speak. I’m not so sure the chamomile is really helping.” Sabrina said.

“Mmmm, poor thing. She’ll definitely need something stronger at this point. Sabrina, I’ll need you to grab some ingredients from the Academy’s storage, I’m afraid we’re out of marshmallow root. I can walk Ms. Wardwell through how to make more dittany salve while you’re gone.” Hilda gave a small cough, quick to cover her mouth and turn from Sabrina. The blonde girl turned towards Mary, an inquisitive look on her face.

“Will you be alright, Ms. Wardwell?” Sabrina asked. Mary took a deep breath, nodding her head in response.

“I’m sure under your Aunt’s expertise I’ll be just fine. You go Sabrina.”

Sabrina stood, whispering a translocating spell and disappearing on the spot. Mary blinked a few times, letting what had just happened sink in before moving to help Hilda out of bed. She was careful not to rub her skin too much, and to avoid some of the bigger boils. They slowly made their way down to the kitchen, sweat forming on Hilda’s brow at the overexertion. She took a seat by the stove, Mary gently covering her with a quilt she found in the sitting room.

“Can I get you anything Ms. Spellman?” Mary asked, pushing Hilda’s hair back from her face.

“Oh no darling, I just need a bit of a sit. And please, call me Hilda,” came a croaky response. Mary gave a faint smile.

“Alright Hilda. Please, call me Mary. Ms. Wardwell is… odd to hear outside the classroom,” Mary said, eliciting a small giggle from Hilda. They spent the next hour hovering over the stove, Hilda walking Mary through the salve. 

“Alright we’ve got the wormwood, the owl liver, and the dittany,” Mary said, mentally checking off the ingredients as she stirred the large pot, “what’s next?”

“Well, now we have to make the liquid mixture into more of a balm. We’ll need the bubotuber pus for that.” Hilda said matter-of-factly. Mary felt her stomach churn again.

“Bu-bubotuber pus? What’s that?” Mary asked, unsure if she wanted the answer.

“Not to worry, it’s simply an excretion from the bubotuber plant. There’s one in the conservatory, just through those doors. It’ll be on the third shelf on your right.” Hilda said, pointing towards the back of the kitchen. Mary followed the gesture and found herself surrounded by a variety of plants and herbs, some familiar, some strange, and some downright scary looking. She took a moment to examine some of the strangest ones before grabbing what she hoped was the correct plant. The look on Hilda’ face upon returning confirmed she was right.

“Excellent. Now, remove one of the heads and squeeze the pus into the pot. You’ll need about three heads.” Hilda instructed, reaching over to take a sip of the tea Mary had made between mixing. Mary did as she was told, popping off three heads and squeezing the foul-smelling yellow pus from the plant. After a moment or so she identified the smell; petrol. Fighting to keep her throat from closing, she managed all three plants, thankful to toss them aside and return to stirring. Slowly, the smell of petrol faded, leaving only a rather earthy scent, very similar to how Hilda smelled. This must be what they were using for the rash.

“How are the others doing? Your sister and nephew?” Mary asked, her brows furrowing at the sudden green tinge in the pot.

“From what Sabrina tells me, about the same as I. We’ve come quite a ways from a few days ago, poor dear was running about like a chicken with her head cut off. I’m glad she finally enlisted your help. Not to worry about the color change by the way, that’s normal. Once it turns back to yellow is when we know it’s ready to be jarred.” Hilda said. Mary had to admit she wasn’t a huge fan of how well Hilda could read her, but for now she’d let it slide. She figured she had far more awkward interactions on the horizon. Speaking of…

“And… Lilith? Am I right in assuming it’s… well that she’s…” Mary stuttered over her words, her mind flashing back to when Hilda and Sabrina had filled her in on whom was responsible for her descension to Hell. Hilda smiled sadly, her eyes hitting the floor.

“I’m afraid there is only one Lilith, dear. Yes, you are right in assuming it’s the same Lilith who killed you all those months ago.”

“Am I safe? Here? Around her? Sabrina suggested that she look after your sister and nephew, while I tend to you and Lilith.” Mary said quietly, hoping the salve would hold out on turning yellow for a little bit longer. She needed more time to process that she might actually face her murderer.

“Honestly I think it’s Zelds you’d need to be more worried about,” Hilda said airly, though she internally kicked herself when she saw Mary’s eyes widen, “not that Zelda would harm you in any way. She just wouldn’t be a huge fan of a mortal running about her house, much less _caring_ for her. You’ll be better off with myself and Lilith, that much is certain.” Hilda reassured, placing her hand on Mary’s arm for added comfort. If Mary were honest, it brought little. A rustling at the front door roused them, Sabrina emerging into the kitchen with a huff.

“I got the marshmallow root, and I grabbed some slippery elm just in case.” Sabrina said, pulling the ingredients from her bag and dropping them on the island.

“Good idea love,” Hilda cooed, patting Sabrina’s hand, "Mary’s nearly done with the dittany salve, which, if my itchy skin is any indication, we’re all due for. Then we can get to work on the healing brew for Lilith.”

“Speaking of Lilith, I should probably go check on her quick. Her fever was pretty high before I went to get Ms. Wardwell,” Sabrina said, grabbing a cloth and running it under cool water before trotting upstairs. Mary felt her own wave of nausea at the mention of Lilith’s name, thankful that Sabrina had gone to check her instead of suggesting she do so. She carefully spooned the now yellowed mixture into the jars, placing them in the refrigerator to cool them off. Mary couldn't help the small swell of pride at how well she'd done, feeling a little more at ease with the situation. When she returned to Hilda's side she noticed Hilda suddenly looked very weary, and her caretaker instincts kicked in.

“Ms. Spell, erm, Hilda, you’re not well. Let’s get you back to bed, I’m sure Sabrina and I can manage from here.” Mary said calmly, slowly helping Hilda from the chair. She looped her arm around Hilda’s waist and led her back up to her room, fluffling up her pillows before tucking the witch in.

“Thank you Mary. The itch is starting to get a little unbearable. We’ll be due for… for the dittany now,” Hilda said faintly, her eyes closing. Mary merely nodded in response. It was getting close to midnight, and she could feel the sleep in her bones; she’d have to ask Sabrina for some kind of stay-awake potion… if those even existed. She met Sabrina in the hallway, a yawn tearing through her.

“Please excuse my exhaustion, it’s been a long day. How is… how is Lilith?” Mary asked, they both making their way back into the kitchen. Mary had a feeling the next few days would involve quite a bit of back-and-forth.

“She’s still pretty sick. Everyone else seems to be getting better, except for her. We’ll have to make quick work of the brew. Her throat’s probably raw at this point.” Sabrina said, her mouth turning downward.

“Let’s get started then. The sooner we can get that brew finished the better. Do you know how to make it?”

“Aunt Hilda gave me a spellbook that has the instructions for it. She said we shouldn’t have a problem with it. Do you think you’re up for it though?” Sabrina asked, her brow raising. Mary stifled the immediate retort that rose in her throat. Though she was used to dealing with teenagers and their sass, Sabrina had a tendency to be especially impudent; after all, it was Sabrina who’d asked Mary for help… there was no need for the outright doubt.

“Yes, I’m sure I’ll be able to handle this just fine Sabrina. Now, where do we start?” Mary asked evenly, leaning her hip against the island. Sabrina cracked open the book and they set to work, boiling, brewing, and mixing until the tea, which held a texture similar to raw aloe, was poured into a cup, ready to drink.

“I’ll start with the salve for the others, they’re probably heavenly itchy by now. You can take the brew and dittany up to Lilith,” Sabrina said matter of factly, placing a few jars onto a tray. Mary, chewed her bottom lip, nodding curtly. She’d been hoping Sabrina might suggest they switch out patients, and she wondered if perhaps Zelda would actually be easier to deal with. Mary grabbed a jar out of the fridge and carefully balanced the cup in her other hand, making her way up to the second bedroom on the left. She stood in front of the door for a moment, steeling herself. Though she had come to terms with what had happened to her, she never thought she would actually meet Lilith, and especially not under these circumstances. What would it be like, to look the woman who’d murdered her in cold blood in the eyes? The eyes that would perfectly match hers… were hers. She shuddered, then slowly opened the door, cringing at the loud creak it gave. Candles that had been lit earlier in the evening cast shadows around the room, and Mary kept her eyes down as she approached the bed. She wasn’t able to look at Lilith just yet.

“Lil...ah...Lilith?” Mary hated the crack in her voice, the unsteadiness of it, ”are you awake? I’ve come with some remedies. Sabrina called for me earlier, and she, um, she said you’ve got the worst of it. The illness I mean, um, scarlet pox I believe it was called? We brewed this tea…” Mary stopped mid-sentence, realizing she had received no response. Slow, even breaths coming from the bed indicated Lilith was sleeping. Mary pursed her lips, unsure if this was a good thing or not. On one hand, it spared her having to potentially communicate with Lilith; on the other, she needed to make sure Lilith was getting proper care. Though she wasn’t entirely sure she _liked_ Lilith, Mary was not about to let that override the fact that Lilith was ill and in need of help. She set down the tea and jar, cracking open the lid with a small _pop_. Just as she was about to dip her fingers in, a raspy yet deeply familiar voice sounded beside her, making her blood run cold.

“Well well, if it isn’t Mary Wardwell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry Chapter 2 has taken so long! I will try to be better at updating from here on out :) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
